The Innocence and the Guilt
by xXLolitaXx
Summary: Momo and Toshiro get into a fight and Momo leaves without Tobiume what will happen next?...sorry crappy summary...WARNING CHARACTER DEATHS! Rated T Just in case.


**The Innocence and the Guilt**

**Warning: Character DEATHS!**

I know I should be working on my other story One Dance at a Time but I suddenly had to write this. I love it and I hope you like it to

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

><p>Momo has been given a break after she was finished recuperating. She couldn't say that she was perfectly well but she was better. She was staying at a house in the outskirts of a village. Momo smiled and looked at Toshiro who was visiting her. Toshiro sat at the tabled drumming his fingers on the table he looked quite annoyed. Momo raised an eyebrow "Are you okay?" she asked Toshiro. "NO! Do you know how hard is it to protect you when you are so reckless!" he punched the table. Momo pouted "Who said you needed to protect me?" she shot back. "You almost died AGAIN" he exclaimed. Momo rubbed her head "Surely you didn't come here just to yell at me." she said. "Yes, yes I did" he says glaring at her. "I can protect myself." she said angrily. "NO you can't, you are much too navie to tell the difference between a good and a bad person" he yelled at her. Momo stood there suprised at what he said. "Out of all people, you were the last person I thought would call me that." she said crossing her arms. "Well it's true." he stated "I need to protect you so you won't do stupid things" Momo glared at him "So you are saying I am weak...Well guess what? I DON"T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME! I never asked you to protect me, I can take care of myself!" Toshiro snorted and Momo shook her head "Whatever I'm going for a walk." she walked out the door and slammed it shut. Toshiro ignored her.<p>

Momo siged as she walked out to the fields, she hated fighting with Toshiro but he was much too overprotective of her. Momo brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she felt someone watching her. She turned around to see a red cero come towards her. Quickly she shunpo'd away. _Dammit I left my katana at the house _She looked at the Meno attacked her _Strange why wasn't I able to feel it. _Momo again shunpo'd as she reached out a hand "Red Fire Crash Down!" as she fired a red burst of energy. The red burst hit the Meno it died then two appeared in it's place. Momo gasped as it continued to multiply. This time she needed help so she released a burst of reiatsu towards Toshiro who was still it the house as a sign of help.

Toshiro rubbed his head as he decided to meditate. He felt the burst of Momo's reiatsu but choose to ignore it. "Tch...she can take care of herself" he muttered mockingly.

Momo felt a ping of fear as he didn't return a signal _Oh no_ she thought as she dogded ceros _How come he can't feel the reiatsu of the Menos? _Momo was cornered she quickly shot more red fire at them but it didn't work. She was getting tired because she wasn't quite fully recovered. _Toshiro..._ Momo kept dogding the ceros but she felt herself slow down. She tried to dogding another cero only to be skimmed on her arm. She landed on the ground clutching her bleeding arm. The Menos was gaining on her. Momo quickly sent another burst of reiatsu to Toshiro.

Toshiro only ignored it again as he blocked her out to talk to Hyorinmaru.

Momo felt tears sting her eyes she felt unbelieveable guilty for yelling at Toshiro "I'm not gonna make it.." she whispered as she tried to fend off the Menos with kidou spells. She was getting farther and farther away from Toshiro. _I need to apologize to Toshiro..._ she thought as she stood straighter. Using her reiatsu she formed a blade holding it with her uninjured arm. With a battle cry a she attacked the Menos head on.

Momo thought she was wining slicing at the Menos Grande...but she was so wrong. She landed and her feet breathing hard as she coughed up blood. Momo thought she destroyed them all. Her reiatsu blade disappeared. She huffed and fell to one knee. She was extremely tired she concentrated for a bit to sense anymore Menos Grande. _Yes I did it.. _She thought suddenly she felt very cold her legs refused to move as she turned to see a cero heading at her _N-No...I can't move! _she thought as the cero came closer she screamed "AHHHHHHH!" everything seemed to go black as the cero hit her. "Sh-shiro-chan..."

Toshiro froze as he got up abruptly. He couldn't seem to feel Momo's reiatsu. Toshiro realized Momo left Tobiume, he grabbed the zanpakuto but didn't feel her reiatsu either. He shunpo'd out with Hyorinmaru and Tobiume in his hands heading to a weak reiatsu. As he arrived he saw a Menos Grande looming over a fallen figure. "Sit upon the froze clouds, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro killed the Menos Grande and shunpo'd to the girl. There he saw it a girl lying in a crimsom puddle. Toshiro dropped to his knees and pulled Momo on his lap "M-momo?" his eyes widened as the girl looked at him her eyes were losing it's shine "I-I was wrong...I'm s-sorry" the girl gasped as blood dripped from her mouth "Shiro-chan..." the girl went limp and cold. Toshiro trembled as he touched her cheek so afraid..."Momo? No please don't leave me...I love you.." he shook her softly knowing she wouldn't come back. "ARGHHHHHHH!" he screamed his reiatsu exploded out.

Down back in Seireitei, Matsumoto felt Toshiro's reiatsu and froze then immediately headed towards it. Matsumoto shivered as she saw a part of the forest almost frozen. She shunpo'd to it to see Toshiro holding a body "No..." she muttered and tried to calm her taichou. "Taichou calm down what's wrong with you? You're hurting her!" she screamed not knowing Momo was dead. "HOW? SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" he screamed Matsumoto stopped short then spoke softly "Look at her, she's blue..." Toshiro looked at Momo and gasped then controled his reiatsu the girl looked haft frozen "No...no..I'm sorry..." Matsumoto walked toward him "Toshiro let her go okay?" as Rukia led Unohana-taicho and Isane to Toshiro. Unohana reached out and tried to pry Toshiro's hands off Momo's lifeless body. "No...I can't leave her! No!" Isane pulled Toshiro away from Momo "No please no" Toshiro was crying and trying to crawl back to Momo. Matsumoto whimpered seeing her taichou like that "I'm sorry Taichou" she knocked him out.

Toshiro woke with a scream his nightmare of Momo dying. Today was the day of her funeral, slowly dressing in his shinigami clothes. He walked slowly to the small gathering. Matsumoto saw him and rushed over to him "Taicho Are you okay?" Toshiro briefly nodded and walked towards the tombstone. Momo was gone because of him. Toshiro wanted to punch himself. As he approached the stone he read:

**Here lies Hinamori Momo**

**The Innocence is eternal...**

Toshiro could not stand it then left with out a sound. Matsumoto could see the pain in his eyes, she walked to him "Taichou-" she started but was cut off by Toshiro who said "Leave me be, I need to be alone" then shunpo'd away.

**Weeks later**

Toshiro could not sleep when he did all he dreamt of was Momo dying. It was killing him from the inside out. He stopped going to work and meetings. He stayed in his room all the time. Fellow shinigami thought he was just grieving for his fallen sat in a chair with his hands over his head _It's my fault she's dead...I killed her...why did I just have to bring that up?...All this time I was trying to protect her...I was hurting her...but she still forgave me...I need her _he thought crying_._ He looked out the window and finally came to a decision.

Meanwhile, Matsumoto was finishing her paperwork. She reached toward her cup then suddenly it broke. _An omen..._ she thought as she stood up and looked out the window. _Let's not let that get to me_ as she ordered the paperwork. After an hour Matsumoto could not shake off the omen. So she ran to Toshiro's private quarter. As she arrived she knocked on the door "taichou?" she knocked again. No one answered. Matsumoto couldn't feel Toshiro's reiatsu. Finally Matsumoto broke the door down and ran in to Toshiro's room then gasped...

There he was lying in his bed; in his own puddle of blood. And in his arms hugged a picture of the one and only Momo Hinamori.

* * *

><p>Now it was Matsumoto who stood at the grave and Hitsuguya Toshiro which was beside Hinamori Momos':<p>

**Here Lies Hitsuguya Toshiro**

**Who could not bear the guilt..**

Matsumoto sniffled _Well now they can be together _she thought.

* * *

><p>Finally finished! Don't kill me for the end!<p>

R and R please don't be harsh!


End file.
